


Elevators

by Celestit



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Job, Bottom Niall, Elevator Sex, English, Gay, Hand Job, Horan - Freeform, I AM SORRY, I am german, Louis and Harry mentioned, M/M, My english sucks, Niam - Freeform, Niam Horan, Semi Public, Top Liam, lift - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, public, so there are a lot mistakes, tags are harder than I thought, they have a fight but nothing bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestit/pseuds/Celestit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Liam and Niall left Louis and Harrys flat they make out in the elevator. <br/>Hot handjobs and Blowjobs are happening.<br/>I am bad at writing summarys, but please give it a try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevators

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry if there are A LOT mistakes! My english is not perfect, but I try my hardest, to do a good job. Please inform me if you find mistakes! I want to improve myself and I bet alone in the notes are now a million mistakes! ;-;

"So? What are we doing now?", asked Niall with a grin, while he leaned against the elevator wall and licked scrabous over his lips.

"There are a few things on my mind...", murmured Liam, while coming closer to Niall, laying his Hand on Nialls cheek, while his other hand searched for the counter, which would  stop the elevator.

"What are you doing?", asked Niall irritated, before the elevator came to standstill with a really noisy squeak.

"This.", whispered Liam, took with his now free hand unembaressed at Nialls crotch and pressed contemporaneous his lips at Nialls neck. Immediately Liam began to lock and suck bruises into the iris boys skin, whose eyes fell shut. He tried unsuccessfully to build valid sentences.

"Li... Li... What are you... What are you doing?"

He didn't even got a verbally answer from his boyfriend. because he was too busy, attaching the point just below his left ear, his hand between the legs of his boyfriend just rubbing lightly.

"Ohh... Li... I wanted to do this the whole... whole day. I... I.. want to feel you.", sighted Niall. Liam put on a wide grin and took with both hands, Nialls, just to press them over his head against the elevator wall. Their hips touched and Liam pulled his basin back, just to thrust it again against his lovers.

"You are so tempestuous... so.. ohh... I don't know you this way...", these words were falling out of Nialls lightly parted lips.

"Mhmm... Because of this shit between Lou and Harry I realized, that I should show you, hoe much I like you... and how much I need you. Niall... I wanted to show you the whole day. I almost got insane.", explained Liam, pinning Nialls wrist just with one hand and slid his other under Nialls shirt.

Exploring fingers wandered above the warm and soft skin, until they reached his nipples and teased them a bit, sometimes even pinching them.

Before Niall could say anything incoherent, pushed Liam his lips against his. He nibbled  at Nialls lower lip and captured Nialls mouth with his tongue.

When he realized, that Niall tried impatiently moved and tried to get out of Liams grip, just to touch Liams skin.   
But the brown haired boy planned otherwise, he separated the kiss, just to put his lips right against Nialls ear and breathed:" Hold still, Nialler. Otherwise I will stop immediately."

This admittedly mean threat seem to work, with his last bit of self control,Niall forced himself to not to fight against Liams hand and let out a shaky breath. 

He couldn't hold his hips still and rubbed himself against Liam. But this wasn't even enough, he wanted more. He needed more.  
"Don't... don't stop. Li...  Continue. Do something. Anything!  Please... I want to feel you."

"Calm down, dear." With a grin he bit into Nialls earlobe and gave him intruction:" Keep your hands up, I let go now."

And he really did let go of him. But just to go on his knees in front of Niall and to open his belt with calm hands. He pushed down Nialls jeans, together with his briefs.   
"Hello...", he murmured and just looked at Niall. Which couldn't stand it anymore and shut his eyes close. He didn't want to stop this, but if Liam wouldn't touch him any soon, he would have to touch himself.

"Liam... Please... Please...", said Niall breathless and Liam smiles, while he leaned in and put little kisses on Nialls tighs.  
Centimeters for centimeters he got closer to his destination and when Niall opened his mouth again just to plead again, Liam should finally do something, Liam began to suck at Nialls slit. "Oh god..."

"He can't help you anymore", said Liam, who stopped for a second and took him again in his mouth. This time more. With his hands he massaged contemporaneous Nialls butt. Nialls hands were shaking and he had to use all his willpower, not to lower his hands, just to claw them into Liams hair. He wanted to touch Liam, he wanted to touch him so badly. Over all he wanted to take of Liams clothes, until he would stand naked in front of him, then  stroke, kiss and bite...everything.

"Pl-Please...Li... Liam... I...", stammered Niall, while Liam gave him the Blowjob of his life. He just could concentrate, to let his hands stay over his head. His hips thrusts against Liam, so he had to hold his hipbones still.

Disjointed words came over his lips and his head rested on his neck.

Liam now uses his tongue to swirl around Nialls shaft, what Niall caused Niall to hold his breath.  
Not a minute later, he alarmed Liam, with an unclear "I... Now.."  
His boyfriend didn't seem to care because he just sucked harder and swallowed everything Niall gave him. 

He then licked once over his lips and put on all of Nialls clothes, before he stood up and stroked with his hands over Nialls arms.

He separated his cramped hands and gave every hand a small kiss, before he gentle said:" Open your eyes, my dear. Look at me."

The irish man obeyed. Liam laid his arms on Nils neck, which opened his eyes. His breath still were coming out in huffs and he'd have loved to sit down for a second, because his legs were still really shaky.  
At the other hand, he cold hold onto Liam and kiss him... This was even better.

His hands were wandering straight into Liams hair, to catch up what he would have loved to do minutes ago.  
The other one dismissed down, opening Liams belt and disappeared into Liams jeans.

Liam interrupted the kiss and kurmured: "Hurry... It almost hurts. I had to use all my willpower not to touch myself... You should have heard... What noises you were making..."

The younger one kissed Liam one last time hard, before he himself just got onto his knees and released Liam out of his jeans. He gave him some short hard pumps with his left hand, before he took it into his mouth and got it halfway inside his mouth.   
Liam gripped tight onto Nialls blonde hair and was happy, that his boyfriend didn't stopped him, he wouldn't be able to hold his hands to himself.

"Niall... I don't.... need long... you..." now Liam was the one stuttering nonsense and Niall looked up to Liam with his big eyes, without interrupting what he was doing.  
Alone this view, turnt Liam on, so he just were able to pull one time at Nialls hair, before he came moaning inside Nialls mouth. 

Niall stoop up and said with a cheeky grin:" Liam, we really have to use the elevator more often."

Liam laughed, while he took deep breaths and went with erratic hands through his clothes to make them look ok.  
"We will never ever again come on time."

„I wouldn't mind.", said Niall and busted out laughing.

„Me neither.", grinned Liam down to Niall, while he pushed the elevator knob again.


End file.
